


Dear Mr. Captain America

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. Captain America,_

_My name is Elizabeth, I’m in third grade at Roosevelt ellamentree school in Washington DC. I go to school where my auntie works, she teachis the little kids._

_I like the Avengers but you are my faverit. I like your costum with the big star on it._

The large, slightly messy handwriting said. Steve loved getting letters from kids, if they were in the area sometimes he’d drop by and say hello. It was always so much fun to see their amazed faces.

_My teacher told us that we shood tell people we write to about us first. It’s more pursenl._

Or at least Steve thinks that says personal. It’s, adorably, spelled pursenl.

_I am writing to you because I want you to mary my auntie._

This is a new one. He doesn’t get marriage proposals for aunties from their nieces or nephews.

_My auntie is the best auntie in the world. She has a one eyed dog named Odin and he loves caroots. I don’t love caroots but I love my auntie. When momma has to work at night I get to stay at aunties house. I have my own room! Sometimes I have to share with other kids who come visit for the night because their parents are nawddy. Auntie is the nicest that way. You would like her because you like nice people. Not mean ones like Samantha. Samantha is not nice Mr. Captain America._

_Please write back so you can mary my auntie._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Steve reads through the letter again before he pulls the second thing out of the envelope.

It’s a picture of a young woman and a little girl making silly faces at the camera. This must be Elizabeth and her auntie. Elizabeth is blonde, with hair that curls toward the ends. Her hair is messy and her tongue is out, she looks like she’s having a blast. Her auntie, has her hair pulled back and a pair of glasses with dark frames on. Her eyes are closed, mouth open and her tongue too is out. She’s in the bottom corner, while Elizabeth seems to be on top of her, or above her somehow.

She’s pretty, at least from what Steve can tell, and this letter has him interested. He looks up the school that Elizabeth mentioned. It’s not far from his old apartment, the one he had before Tony built the compound, and it might be kind of nice to go visit. He always did love DC in the spring.

“Hey.” Bucky says coming into the room, his own pile of fan mail has been piling up and now that they finally had a couple of days off more than one of the Avengers was catching up on their mail.

“Hey.”

“Anything good?”

“Some of the usual. Some cute pictures from a couple classes and a handful from one of the local hospitals. I was thinking about making another visit soon if you wanna come with.”

“Yea sounds good.”

Steve isn’t sure why he didn’t tell Bucky about his letter from Elizabeth, was he honestly considering meeting her auntie? He shakes his head and folds the letter back up then tucks it, and the picture, into his jeans back pocket. Then he gets back to work answering more fan mail.

Tony’s robots go through all of it first, getting rid of anything negative, creepy or gross, like the erotic story he’d once gotten or the several pairs of worn Captain America underwear. Steve was thankful that program had been set up before Bucky got here, the amounts of hate mail they’d destroyed addressed to Buck had made Steve see red.

An hour later he sees the end of the pile of fan mail. There are a few letters left, when Bucky gets his attention with a snort.

“What?”

“I think this was meant for you more than me.” Bucky says before clearing his throat.

“Dear Mr. Bucky Barnes. My name is Elizabeth and I’m writing to you because I know you’re bestest friends with Mr. Captain America. I sent him a letter too but since he’s your bestest friend I thought you might be able to help me. I think Mr. Captain America should marry my auntie. Please tell him you think so too. Love Elizabeth.” Bucky produces another picture from the envelope and studies it for a second. He passes it over to Steve, this one isn’t the same as Steve’s picture. This one Elizabeth has her face smooshed next to her aunties. They’re cheek to cheek and have chocolate all over their faces. Her auntie has a little whipped cream in her hair, both of them look like they’re laughing. Eyes squeezed tight, wide smiles on their faces.

“She’s cute.” Bucky comments.

“Yea.”

“You get a letter from the kid?”

“I did.” Steve says glancing up at Bucky. “It was adorable.”

“Funny that you failed to mention it,” Bucky teases and Steve winces slightly, he’s been busted. “You gonna go meet this girl?”

“I don’t know Buck.” Steve sighs. He really doesn’t know what he wants to do here.

“I think you should. You haven’t gone out to a school visit for a while. Sam thinks you’re turning into a hermit, ever since Sharon got married you’ve closed off.”

“I don’t wanna hurt Elizabeth by getting her hopes up.” Steve argues lamely. Bucky’s clearly not buying it.

“Uh huh. I’m not saying you have to marry the aunt. Just go meet Elizabeth. Make her year. I’ll even come with, and I’m sure Sam would too.”

“I’ll think about it.” Steve mumbles before getting back to work on the last dozen or so letters he’s got.

He’s pretty sure that he’s going to go meet Elizabeth, every time he looks at the picture Buck left on his desk he makes up his mind more and more. He’s going to write Elizabeth back. Then he might, might, come and meet her auntie.

_Hi Elizabeth,_

Thank you so much for your letter and the fun picture. You look like you’re having a lot of fun with your auntie. I’m glad that she’s nice and that when you get to stay with her you get your own room.

I’m sorry that Samantha isn’t nice. Sometimes when people aren’t nice they’re hurting, maybe she needs a friend. Could you try being Samantha’s friend? If she keeps being mean maybe you should tell your teacher, mom or auntie.

I’m glad you like my uniform. I like it too. I like my shield the most though, it’s fun to bounce and it keeps me and my friends safe.

Steve bites the end of his pen, staring down at the paper.

_Next time I’m in DC I’ll try to make some time to come meet you and your auntie. You both seem like my kind of gals._

_Your friend,_

_Steve Rogers_

_(Captain America)_

Steve then folds the letter tucks it into an envelope and addresses it. It goes into the out pile and Steve can’t help but wonder if this is the beginning of…well, something.


	2. 2

“Elizabeth Marie! We’ve gotta go!” You yell down the hall as the toaster pops up. “Odin go lay down. You already had breakfast.” You scold your begging dog as you grab the toast out of the toaster. Putting peanut butter on the toast you cut a banana in half and slice that to put on top of the peanut butter. You know how to get your god-daughter to eat her fruits. You make it into a sandwich then cut it in have. “Lizzie Marie let’s go!”

“Geeze Auntie I’m right here.” She gripes and you roll your eyes, for an eight-year-old she’s sassy as hell.

“Maybe if you came the first time I called you-“ you trail off when you see her standing there in her coat looking as innocent as can be. “Grab your sandwich, check the ‘tude and let’s get goin kid.”

“Bye Odin! I love you!” She calls as she heads out the door.

“Be a good boy Ode.” You tell him before shutting and locking the door. You eat the other half of the banana on your walk to work with Lizzie.

“Am I coming over tonight or is momma home?”

“She should be home tonight Bean.” Her mom is a night nurse, who works three days on, four days off but with the hospital low on staff it’s been more like five days on and two off. You don’t mind, you love having Lizzie at your place. She’s a light in your life and always makes the emergency foster kid placements feel a little more comfortable in a new environment. She’s so chill about it.

“Auntie, next time I come over can we make pizza?”

“Sure. You’ll have to remind me.”

“Sweet.” She takes a big bite of her sandwich and you toss the banana peel into one of the garbage cans as you wait to swipe in to get on campus.

The private school you work at has a lot of high target kids so security is tight.

“Gimme a squeeze kid.” She smooshes the side of her body against you then is off. A squeeze is equal to a hug, she can give you a hug, use her hand or hands to squeeze somewhere on your body, usually you hand or arm.

“Love you Auntie!” She calls.

“You too.” You call back then head for your classroom.

You teach first graders, or as Lizzie calls them, the little kids. You love your kids, it’s not that they’re not a handful they are, but they’re smart, funny little humans. Your day flies by and before you know it the end of the day has arrived.

“Alright boys and girls form your two lines please.” You call over the end of the day noise. They get into two messy lines, then you lead them down the hall and to the front of the school. None of these kids ride buses, security is too tight and their parents are all extremely wealthy. Once the last kid is picked up you head back to your classroom where Elizabeth is waiting, she’s working on, something, so you let her be. You get things ready for tomorrow and go over the spelling tests that you’d given today. It still kind of blew your mind that these kids were learning to read and write in kindergarten and first grade. You don’t realize how late it is until your cell rings.

“Hello?”

“Hi. This is Melissa from CPS.”

“Hey Melissa, what’s up?”

“Can you take a couple kids for the weekend? Brother and sister.”

“Yea. Are they coming tonight?”

“They are. In about two hours. I’ll email you their file.”

“Thank you.” You tell her before hanging up, you start packing your bag as you call Lizzie’s mom.

“Hey dude.” You say when she answers. “You’re off tonight right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. I just got a call from CPS so I was just curious how many I’m feeding.”

“Want me to pick up some pizza on my way over?”

“That’d be great. Let me check and see if there are any dietary issues first. I’ll text you.”

“Cool.” You hang up and glancing up at Lizzie see that she’s still working on whatever she’s writing.

“Bean we gotta get going.”

“Mkay auntie.” She says folding the paper again and tucking it into the envelope that was laying on the table.

“Who’s that for Bean?”

“Captain ‘Merica.” Ooookay.

“That’s nice of you.” You tell her, packing your things into your bag.

“Can we stop at the post office and put my letter in the mail?”

“Do you wanna put it in the office?”

“Yea.” She slings her backpack over her shoulder and you check your email on your phone as you walk out of the classroom. Elizabeth closes the door and it locks behind you. Neither of the kids have any dietary concerns so you text your best friend Hannah and let her know pizza is fine for dinner. Then, after dropping off Elizabeth’s letter at the office you walk home.

She talks about her day, how she played tag at recess and how Billy had milk shoot out his nose at lunch when Jack made a funny face at him. Kids are so weird.

When you get home Lizzie takes Odin outside to go potty, this is her usual chore, taking him out back and picking up his poop. She even gets an allowance for it, from her mom who wouldn’t let you pay Lizzie since the only reason she was in her private school at all was because of you.

Lizzie does what little schoolwork she has, a math worksheet, then you let her play outside with Odin. She knows that two other kids are coming, she’s as used to the emergency placements as you are.

After you get the kids some stuff, tooth brushes, clean socks and a nice duffle bag that you collect not only from the teachers at your school but the doctors and nurses at Hannah’s hospital, you join Lizzie and Odin outside.

The emergency placement kids show up exactly at 6 and Hannah shows up ten minutes later as you’re showing the two kids your home and their space in it for the weekend. Their faces light up when you tell them that the duffle bags are theirs to keep forever and that inside, under the bottom is your number. Just incase they should ever need it. Marco and Isabella now join the growing list of kids that you’ll check up on, kids that you hope will know that they’re loved by you even in the short amount of time they’ll be here.

“We can go shopping tomorrow okay?” You tell them as you usher them down to the table. They’ve got some clothes but not nearly enough. The five of you destroy the two large pizzas then Hannah and Elizabeth head home and you, Marco and Isabella turn on a movie. You like to do anything you can to make the kids feel comfortable in your home, even if that’s just the small things like letting them watch whatever they want.

The next morning you take them to the mall, they each get four more outfits, a pair of shoes and two packs of underwear. It’s a good start but god you wish you could do more.


	3. 3

_Hi Mr. Captain America!_

_I red your hole letter all by myself. I am happy you wrote me back. It was very nice of you. My mom said that I am very lucky becuz you are bizy and Mr. Bucky rote me back to. He seems like a nice best friend._

_My best friend is Marlowe. She has curle hair and its so predy. My auntie is my mommas best friend. They met in cawlej. They lived together, I wish they still lived together. That wood be so fun!_

_You and Mr. Bucky shood come to my skool on Heroes Day! It is on the first Tuesday of December. We are cellabrating heroes. My class is making deckorayshons and me and Marlowe drew pictures of the avengers._

_Okay. Auntie says it's time to go. She has some of her speshel kids comeing to stay this weekend and we have to get the hows ready._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_

Steve smiles as he reads the letter. He was hoping that Elizabeth would write him again. He’d done some light digging on Elizabeth using the small clues she’d given him in her first letter.

She lived with a single mom, who was a night nurse at Memorial Hospital. Her mom was originally from the mid-west, Minnesota, and then had moved out to DC after school to work as a nurse. The only problem about his light digging was that he couldn’t find anything about Elizabeth’s auntie.

Not that she didn’t have aunties. She had 3, all on her mom’s side. But none of them fit the criteria of being a teacher in DC. In fact none of her aunts even lived near DC.

There also wasn’t anything about the little girl’s dad, which pretty much broke Steve’s heart. Every little girl deserves a father.

But this new letter brings to light some new information, and a new picture.

This one is one of those photo strips that you get from a photo booth. There are four black and white photos, the first one Elizabeth and her auntie, whose name Steve still doesn’t know, are smiling widely. The second photo Elizabeth is sticking her tongue out and her auntie has her eyes crossed and her cheeks puffed out. The third one Elizabeth is laughing while her auntie is making a fish face, her cheeks sucked in and her lips pursed. The last one Elizabeth is kissing her auntie on the cheek, her arms wrapped tightly around her auntie who has her eyes closed, a soft smile on her face and a slightly wrinkled nose.

“Little girl write you again?” Bucky asks from behind Steve. Buck moves like a damn cat, Steve didn’t exactly want anyone to know he was actually considering meeting this woman. All because of her niece’s persistence.

“Uh, yea. She write you?”

“Not sure yet. I haven’t been down to get my mail like you have.”

“I had time after my run.” Steve says hoping to play down the fact that he’d actually only been keeping on top of his mail because he’d been hoping for this exact letter.

“Mhmm.” Bucky hums and when Steve looks over at his best friend he sees that he’s fooled no one.

“If ya got somethin’ ta say Buck, just say it.” Steve grumbles.

“You know. Your Brooklyn comes out when you’re lying.” Bucky says meandering down the hallway and Steve wishes desperately that he had something to throw at him.

“Shut up.” Steve huffs and Bucky just laughs.

Steve heads to his room, your photo in his hand. He’d never tell Bucky but he’s got all three photos in his desk drawer in his room, and he looks at them more often then he’d like to admit. When he puts the other photo in the drawer he can’t help but smile at the silly faces you and Elizabeth are making in the top photo. You seem like a nice woman. The photos show a silly side to you, and you very clearly love Elizabeth. That and the “special kids” that you have come, the ones that he’s pretty sure are emergency placement foster kids, make him more and more certain he wants to meet you.

_Hi Elizabeth,_

_Thank you for your letter and the fun pictures of you and your auntie. I’d love to hear more stories about you and your best friend Marlowe. I’m super lucky and I get to live with Bucky in The Avengers Compound._

_We both have our own apartments but we live right next to one another. It’s really fun, we like to watch movies._

_Do you like movies? What’s your favorite? Bucky and I are always looking for new movies to watch._

He doesn’t want to promise Elizabeth that he and Bucky will be at Heroes Day but he does know one thing. He’ll move hell to get there.

_I think it is really cool that your auntie likes to help other kids. And I think it’s really nice that you share your room with them. I don’t know when I’ll be able to come and meet you but I’d love to see the decorations that you made for Heroes Day. There are lots of heroes out there. I think both your mom and your auntie sound like heroes._

_I hope you had a happy thanksgiving._

_Your friend,_

_Steve Rogers_

He folds up the letter and puts it into the envelope then heads down to the mailroom to send it.

“Hey Cap!” Sam calls, “We’ve got a mission.”

“Thanks Sam.” Steve says before heading back to his room to gear up. Now all he can do is hope that nothing goes wrong and he, Sam and Bucky can get back in time for Heroes Day. It seems like the least creepy way for him to show up and meet you, and Elizabeth of course.

“Here’s the file. Good luck Cap.” Maria says as he passes her in the hallway. He takes the file and starts to read it as he rides the elevator down to where a quinjet is waiting with not only Bucky and Sam but Natasha too.

“Alright team. This is an information grab. The location we’re going to supposedly has some information about where we can find some other Hydra bases. Ones where they’re might be some enhanced people, so be on your guard.” Nat punches the coordinates into the computer and the jet takes off.

The team is quiet. Everyone focusing on the upcoming mission and reading through the file. Steve straps on his helmet, like Bucky’d ever let him go into battle without it now, as the jet begins to slow and lower down near their target everyone starts to get ready. They strap weapons on, slip communication pieces into their ears and check them. Steve watches silently as his team gets ready, then the good Irish Catholic boy in him sends a quick prayer for safety and then they’re off.


	4. 4

It’s Heroes Day.

While this day is always pretty cool for the kids, last year Iron Patriot had shown up, it’s always a security nightmare. Lizzie has been talking about the Avengers showing up for days. You didn’t want to be pessimistic but honestly, the chances of the Avengers showing up were slim to none. Then again she did send a letter to Captain America the other day, or so she said. Could she really have been writing a letter to the Avenger?

You get your class down to they gym then stand against the wall while you watch your kids.

“Matthew please stay seated.” You remind one of your students as another teacher wanders over toward you. David has always been clear about his feelings for you, and you’ve always been clear that you don’t date co-workers but that doesn’t stop him from trying.

Thankfully he’s a second grade teacher and therefore not on your team of teachers.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. You guys are never going to believe this!” Catherine, the school secretary says hurrying over to where you and David are chatting.

“What?” You ask, Catherine can be a bit of a gossip so you’re not going to get too excited until you hear this supposedly unbelievable news.

“Some of the Avengers are here!” She whispers excitedly. “Captain America, Winter Soldier and the Falcon!” Your jaw drops and you’re honestly stunned. “When we asked how they heard about the event Captain America said that Elizabeth invited them.”

“Elizabeth? My Elizabeth?” You ask gaping over at her.

“Apparently.”

“Excuse me.” You tell them moving over to where Nina is watching over her class. “Nina? Where’s Lizzie?”

“Over there.” She points out Lizzie in the crowd of third graders for you. “Is everything okay?”

“Yea. I just need to talk to her.” You tell her teacher with a smile. “Lizzie!” You call over the din of voices and by some miracle she hears you. You wave her over then take her hand and bring her to the back of the gym. “Lizzie did you invite someone here today?”

“Um, sorta.” She says not meeting your eyes.

“Bean you’re not in trouble. We just need to know, to let them in.”

“Oh, um. I invited the Avengers. Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes said he’d try to come too.”

“Okay. How did you get ahold of them?”

“We had a letter writing assignment and had to find the address for who we wroted to.”

“Wrote.” You correct.

“Oh yea.”

“And he wrote you back?”

“Two whole times auntie!” She says excitedly. Then the lights dim. “Are they here!”

“You’ll just have to wait and see Bean. Do you wanna go sit with your class or hang out with me?”

“With you.”

“Okay.” You take her over to the chair that’s been set up for you and she slides into your lap.

First out come the fire fighters, they usually give a quick talk about fire safety before handing out plastic hats to a class whose teacher’s name they pull from one of their helmets. Then they answer a couple questions. Then it’s the police who also give a safety talk, give out badge stickers and answer questions. After the police you usually have secret service, or some other bodyguards that got roped into Heroes Day. Sometimes there are soldiers and last year to round it up Colonel Rhodes flew in as Iron Patriot.

This year, you’ve got three avengers. The kids are going to lose their minds.

Sure enough, when the three men are announced there’s a shocked silence followed by loud yells by nearly all the kids. The Winter Soldier and the Falcon both look like they’re having a blast with this one, Captain America on the other hand looks slightly embarrassed by the attention.

It’s adorable.

The Principal, Mr. Bailey, interviews the three men then the kids are given twenty minutes to ask questions to the heroes. It’s utterly charming. Once Mr. Bailey announces it's time to go back to class the kids all groan but they stand and file out of the gym, starting with the kindergarteners first. Lizzie disappears in the crowd and you take your kids back to class. You glance back through the gym doors but don’t see the Captain, he really was so attractive.

“Alright boys and girls. We are going to make some thank you cards for our heroes. I’m going to assign each table a different group but then you may make your card however you want.” You assign each desk group a group of heroes. You’re helping June put some words on her card when you hear your classroom door opens and a hush comes over your class. It’s not until you turn around you understand why your class is silent.

Steve Rogers is standing in your doorway. His shield on his back and his hands holding onto his belt. His ears are tinted pink and he’s got this adorable little smile on his face.

“Hello Captain Rogers. Welcome to our classroom,” You say with a soft smile.

“Hi. Please, call me Steve. Uh, Elizabeth asked me to come and meet you. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course, we’re making thank you cards,” You tell him trying to make things less awkward.

“Did you know Elizabeth was writing to me?” He asks as he joins you by the table.

“No. She told me she was writing to you but I didn’t really believe her.” You admit and he chuckles softly. “In my defense I couldn’t imagine why Lizzie would want to write to an Avenger, let alone that she’d know how to write and address a letter.”

“She sent me two of them. They were very sweet and very persuasive.”

“That sounds like Lizzie,” you agree with a laugh.

“She also told me a lot about her amazing Auntie.” Now it’s your turn for a blush to rise in your cheeks.

“She’s a bit biased.” You tell him trying to deflect his praise.

“I don’t doubt that, but I also don’t think she’s wrong.” He studies you for a second and you can’t help but laugh nervously. “I’d love to get a chance to talk to you without 23 first graders listening in.” Is he asking you on a date?

“That sounds nice, but I will have a 3rd grader tonight.”

“That’s okay with me if it’s okay with you,” he says, his eyes hopeful.

“It’s for sure okay with me,” You tell him with a soft smile, “Will your friends be joining us?” “

No.” Steve says the word quickly, “They like to embarrass me in front of pretty girls and with you and Elizabeth there I know they’ll be nothing but annoying.” You know you’re blushing now, he said you were pretty.

“Would you like to help us with our cards?” You ask and Steve nods, your class is still eerily quiet. “I’d like that,” He agrees. You assign him two of the tables that aren’t doing Thank you’s for the Avengers then ask Alexa to play your kids Christmas playlist and in a few minutes your class is back to their noisy, chatty selves.

When you glance over at Steve a few minutes later your heart practically melts in your chest. The student he’s working with practically has heart eyes and Steve has this adorable soft smile on his face. You get back to helping your kids and the next time you check on him, first graders can be a bit overwhelming, he’s looking over at you with this warm smile on his face. You can’t help but return the smile.

When the day is over you get the kids all lined up, jackets, hats and mittens on.

“You’re welcome to come with us or you can stay here.” You tell Steve.

“I’ll come with.” He walks next to you as you walk your class down the hallway and luckily they’re all picked up quickly. So you and Steve can head back to your classroom quickly, avoiding much of the gossip of the other teachers.

“Lizzie should be in my room by now. Her teacher drops her off.” You tell him as you walk back to the room.

“Hey Cap!” A voice calls and you see his friends coming toward you, “Mind if we borrow him for a second Doll?” Bucky asks.

“No problem. I’ll meet you back in my classroom?” You ask with a small smile and he nods. When you get to your classroom you’re surprised to see Lizzie outside, peeking into the room. “Hey Bean what’re you doing?”

“Auntie there’s a guy in your room.”

“What?” You’re confused, there shouldn’t be anyone in your room. “Stay here Bean,” You tell her moving into your classroom. “Hi there. Can I help you?” He’s got dark hair, a goatee and is well dressed.

“Yes,” He has a bit of an accent. “I’m looking for my children. I believe you know them. Marco and Isabella.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” you lie, “I don’t have a Marco or an Isabella in my class.” Part of your foster care job is keeping the kids safe, even after they’ve left your home.

“They were not in your class.”

“Then I don’t know how I’d know them.” You tell him, he takes a threatening step toward you.

“You do not want to lie to me.” He growls, “Tell me where my children are, or I’ll-“ that’s when the door flies open. Your heart leaps into your throat, assuming it’s Lizzie, but your wide-eyed gaze meets Steve’s blue eyes.

“I was told you wanted me to come see you Sweetheart.” He says making his way to you, his eyes asking if you’re okay. You are now.

“Yea. I just need to grab my bag and we can go home.” You tell him willing your voice to not shake.

The man turns and stalks out of your classroom without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve doesn’t say anything until the door closes.

“You okay?” He asks softly, seeing the slight tremor in your hands as you gather your things.

“Yea. Where’s Lizzie?”

“With Sam and Buck.” When the little girl had come sprinting around the corner, backpack bouncing wildly, panicked about a ‘scary man in her auntie’s classroom’ Steve had reacted quickly, telling her to stay with Bucky and Sam as he ran toward your room. He’s just glad he’d been paying attention to where your room was.

It had only taken him a glance through the window to see the tension in your muscles, how you held yourself away from the man, for Steve to know how uncomfortable you were. Then the fear in your eyes when he’d yanked open the door hand confirmed it. The flicker of surprise on the man’s face was more than a little satisfying.

“Who was that?” Steve asks as you shrug your coat on.

“I don’t know. He,” you clench your bag tightly in your fingers, “He was looking for his kids.” Steve gently takes the bag from your hands and after hoisting it onto his own shoulder, tentatively takes hold of your hands.

“Students of yours?”

“Not exactly.”

“Emergency foster kids.” Steve fills in the blank and when you stare at him in surprise he realizes that you don’t know what Lizzie told him about you. “Lizzie mentioned in one of her letters you have special kids with naughty parents.”

“Oh. Yea that was the easiest way to explain it to her.” You tell him, “the problem is he shouldn’t know I had his kids. It’s supposed to be confidential.” He can tell you’re still unnerved by the whole situation. Steve can feel it in the shake of your hands.

“Hey, why don’t we give you a ride home?” He asks gently, sliding a thumb across the top of your hand.

“I think that’d be really nice. Is it stupid that I’m a little scared to go home?”

“Not at all.” Steve soothes, his heart skips a beat when you give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you.” You whisper, your eyes on where your hands are in his.

“Do you want to come to the tower for a bit? I could give you and Lizzie a tour and I can have Tony look into who that guy was.” When you look up at him he can see relief in your eyes. You’ve got such pretty eyes.

“You really don’t have to.”

“I know, I did ask you out for tonight and I think Lizzie’d like the tour. Scott’s there this week and kids love him and his ants.”

“I need to let my dog out.”

“I’ll send someone. I’ve never met a dog that didn’t love Clint.” He can still see the hesitation in your eyes but doesn’t want to push you.

“Lizzie was scared wasn’t she?” You ask softly, glancing back to where the man had been standing.

“Yes.” Steve isn’t going to lie to you, “And I get the feeling you were too.”

“He shouldn’t have known. I don’t know how he knew or even got on campus. This is a secure campus.” The fear laces your words and Steve wishes he could do more to ease your fears, but for now this will have to be enough. Even though he feels like he knows you in reality he doesn’t.

“Do you want to go to the office and see if they checked him in?”

“No, I’ll email them,” you close your eyes let out a soft sigh, “God, if he’d done something to Lizzie.”

“But he didn’t.” Steve desperately wants to wrap you in his arms, but you just met him and he doesn’t want to freak you out anymore than you already are. “Whatever you need let me know,” He says. After a few moments of silence you bite the inside of your bottom lip and after a moment look up at Steve again.

“Can we go to the tower? I think Tony Stark is probably going to be my best chance at finding this guy and I’m sure Odin will love Clint.”

“Anything you need.” Steve gives your hands a gentle squeeze then you head out of the classroom, he’s on alert, just in case.

“Auntie!” Lizzie cries sprinting toward you, you crouch down and gather the little girl into your arms. He can’t hear what you’re saying but the tone of your voice is more than a little soothing. He looks up and sees Bucky and Sam both looking at him.

Steve makes his way to his friends and speaks lowly so Lizzie can’t hear.

“So the guy was someone looking for his kids. She was the emergency placement and he shouldn’t have been able to find out that she had them. He also shouldn’t have been able to get into this school, so that’s concerning.”

“I’m assuming we’re going to help.”

“Yea, I’m going to send Clint to her place to let her dog out and they’re going to come to the tower. I want to get Tony on this guy. See if he can figure out who that guy is.”

“You were gone a while.” Sam says with a smirk.

“She’s scared Sam,” Steve growls, not having any crap from the man. “Don’t be an ass.” Sam holds his hands up in surrender. “I’m going to give them a tour of the tower. Can one of you talk to Stark and get him on this?”

“I’ll do it, he owes me a favor,” Sam says and Steve nods.

“Are you taking them to the tower here or the big one in New York?” Bucky asks glancing over Steve’s shoulder where you’re still talking quietly to Lizzie.

“The smaller one here,” Steve doesn’t want to take Lizzie out of the state without her mom and it might freak you out more if he took you both to the extremely secure New York Avengers Tower. The one here in DC is more, camouflaged into the cityscape, people know it exists but not necessarily where it’s located.

“I just want them to feel safe.” Steve tells his friends quietly and they both nod.

“Uh, Steve?” You say quietly, drawing his attention. Steve turns toward you and Lizzie and the little girl gives him a wobbly smile. “We’re ready to go, if you guys are of course.”

“Alright.” Steve gives you a smile, attempting to be as soothing for Lizzie as possible. “Are you ready to go on an adventure Lizzie?” She nods but doesn’t say anything, clinging to your hand.

“We’re ready Captain America!” You say cheerfully with a broad grin. Steve gives you a smile and gestures you forward. Lizzie takes him by complete surprise by taking his hand. “Is that okay?” You ask softly and Steve nods. He likes the feel of her smaller hand in his, and Lizzie gives him a little smile. It breaks his heart that she’s so freaked out, so Steve makes it his personal mission to get the smile back on her face.

“Alright. We’re going to go to the DC Avengers Tower. You’ll get to see all of the cool places and meet some Avengers and if we’re really lucky we might be able to get FRIDAY to make us some ice cream.” Kids love ice cream right?

“Mr. Captain America?” Lizzie says and Steve can’t hide the grin on his face.

“You can just call me Steve.”

“Okay. Was the scary man a bad guy? Was he hydro?”

“We don’t know but we’re going to find out.” Steve says, trying to be honest but not terrifying. He glances over at you and is pleased to see the small nod you give him.

The five of you climb into the car, Sam driving, Bucky alert in the passenger’s seat and Steve in the back with you and Lizzie. He’s behind Sam so he can watch for threats on that side of the car. He’s not really listening while you and Lizzie talk about her day, how much fun it was to have the heroes in the building and how she learned about fire safety. Steve has to hold back a snort when Lizzie tells you she already knew all that and that the Avengers were way better anyway. When he risks a glance over at you he sees you’re attempting to hold it together too.

“I know the Avengers are much cooler but fire safety is really important too.” You tell her and she sighs.

“I believe she said way better.” Bucky chimes in on the conversation from the front seat.

“Well excuse me.” You sass up at him with a grin.

“I’m just saying. Way better is different than cooler. Steve, did you know we’re cool?”

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” You ask quietly leaning toward Steve.

“Yea, never.” Steve whispers loudly and you groan dramatically causing his friends to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

The three men put you completely at ease, and by the time you get to the tower you’ve almost completely forgotten your worries. The fact that Steve, Bucky and Sam have gotten you and Lizzie laughing again is a miracle in itself.

You can’t believe how lucky you’ve gotten, Steve is charming as hell and when he and Lizzie were holding hands in the hallway you could’ve died of happiness. He could’ve so easily have been such a jerk, or have blown Lizzie’s fear of the man in your classroom off but he didn’t. You walk into the lobby of the Avengers Tower and are surprised by the interior. The floors are a grey marble, streaks of silver running through them. The room is empty of people but does have what looks like a receptionist’s desk and a waiting area with several large, deep blue couches.

“Welcome back Captain Rogers,” an accented voice says over a speaker, “I see you have some guests with you. Would you like me to give them passes to the living quarters?”

“Please do FRIDAY, is Scott still here?”

“He is. Would you like me to let him know you’d like to see him?”

“Yes, tell him to bring Cassie too.” There’s a soft whir and then two badges with lanyards attached fall into a tray by the door. “Here, this is for you.” Steve hands you the two badges and you’re surprised to see your and Lizzie’s names on them.

“How did they know our names?”

“FRIDAY, Tony’s AI is very good.” Steve says with a smile in your direction, “Alright, ready to head up?” He asks looking down at Lizzie.

“Ready!” She cries pumping a fist into the air causing you and Steve to both laugh. You move to the elevator and when it opens, Steve places a hand on the sensor.

“Capcicle.” He says and when you look over at him with a confused look on your face he laughs, “Tony, he thinks he’s funny and chose our access names. For the life of me I can’t figure out how to change it, not that it’d matter anyway. He’d just change it back.” As the elevator zooms up you glance over at Lizzie who has her face almost pressed to the glass of the box.

“So who are we meeting today?” You ask, Steve had said something about someone named Scott and Cassie.

“Ant-Man and his daughter Cassie are here until the New Year. Cassie is 10 and super cool. I figured she and Lizzie could play with Scott and some of the ants while we talk, I’m hoping Sam and Tony will have something for us quickly.” Steve tells you as the elevator doors slide soundlessly open. Sure enough there’s a little girl and a man with brown hair hanging out by the windows on the far side of the room.

“Hey Steve,” The man calls and the little girl lets out an excited squeal and comes running. Steve opens his arms and gives her a huge hug, picking her up off of her feet for a second.

“Uncle Steve!” She says with a muffled laugh, when he lets her go they do a secret handshake and you’re pretty sure you’re going to pass out it’s so cute. Lizzie is holding your hand and has tucked herself behind your body, just barely peering around you to see the two new faces.

“Hey Lizzie,” You say softly turning to face her and crouching down, “These are some of Steve’s best friends Scott and Cassie and they have heard that you’re super cool. Steve and I need to go talk with a couple other people so they’re gonna hang out with you okay?”

“Are you gonna go talk about the bad man from school?”

“Yea Bean. We are.” You don’t like lying to her so you always try to be honest, without scaring her of course. “We just want to find out how to help him.”

“Okay Auntie. I love you.”

“I love you too Bean.” You stand and watch as she makes her way over to Cassie and introduces herself. When you glance up at Steve he’s got this soft look on his face, “Let’s get this over with.” You say quietly.

“I’m going to leave your school bag here. Is that okay?” He asks with a nod.

“Of course.”

“I’d also like to change if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” you assure him.

Which is how less than ten minutes later you find yourself in Steve Roger’s quarters.

Everything is new but looks like it was transported with him from the 40’s.

“Sorry it smells kinda musty in here. I haven’t been back for a while.” He says over his shoulder as he moves through the room toward a door. “Just give me a second.”

“Take your time,” You tell him moving to look at some of the black and white photos on his wall. There are a couple of drawings pinned up too, they have the initials SGR in the corner you assume they’re Steve’s and are impressed by them.

“Alright,” his voice comes from behind you and you turn quickly like you’ve been caught doing something you shouldn’t. “Ready?”

“Yea. Thank you again for doing this.” He’s wearing a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans and how is it possible that he looks better in this than he did in his uniform.

“Of course.” He gives you that soft smile that you’re coming to adore, “right this way.” He guides you down the hallway with a gentle hand on your back. You make two more turns before getting onto another elevator and heading down.

“This isn’t confusing at all.” You say with a small laugh.

“Yea, when Stark bought this place it was three separate buildings. He merged it into one so not all the elevators go to the same places.”

“Oh,” the elevator stops and the doors slide open and you feel like you’re suddenly inside a computer, “oh wow.”

“Pretty cool huh?” A voice comes from the other side of the room. A head pops up and you see Tony Stark smiling over at you. “Hi, I’m Tony, Tony Stark.” You shake his hand and he gives you a wink. You introduce yourself and then follow Tony as he beckons you further into the room.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Stark, thank you so much for your help.”

“Anything for Cap and his lady friend.” You feel your cheeks heat up at Tony calling you Steve’s lady friend but don’t dare look over at Steve. “So Sam said that this dude was harassing you at school?” Tony’s fingers move rapidly on the keyboard.

“Yea, he was demanding I tell him where his kids were. But once they leave my home I don’t know where they go. I just hope they’re safe, and they have my number in case they’re not.” When Tony looks confused Steve clarifies,

“She does emergency placement foster care. This guy’s kids were in her care.”

“For a weekend,” you add.

“Damn. Okay, let’s see who this jackass is.” Somehow Tony has gotten ahold of the school’s security footage and is zipping through it. “What time did this happen?”

“Around 3:30.”

“Alright,” He mutters then continues to scan through the footage. You don’t even realize that you’re anxiously chewing on your fingernail until Steve gently touches your elbow.

“We’re gonna find him Doll,” He soothes, “Tony’ll find ‘em.”

“I think you mean Tony found ‘em.” Tony quips from his computer, you watch as the smug look slides off of his face.

“That bad?” You whisper, your throat tight. His eyes meet yours and dread sweeps through you. You can’t help but grab onto Steve’s arm, you need something to keep you from spiraling and unfortunately the man you’ve just met seems to be your best option.

“Tony.”

“His make is Jahn Alejandro Gonzalez. He’s Colombian. One of the higher ups in the drug cartel, not that anyone can prove it. He’s got connections everywhere.”

“Oh my god.” You groan, Steve gently pulls you toward him and you go willingly. You rest your head on his chest and tune out what he and Tony are talking about.

No wonder he found you.

“Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you wanna do that?”

“I’m sorry Steve. I wasn’t listening,” You admit lowly.

“That’s okay sweetheart. Tony and I want to connect you to FRIDAY and keep you, Lizzie and her mom under protection until we have this guy. Just to be safe.”

“Oh god, Hannah’s gonna kill me,” you groan softly, “I don’t want to disrupt Lizzie’s life anymore than we have to.”

“I can put Scott with her and Hannah. He can stay small, she’ll hardly notice him.”

“That should be okay. What about Cassie?”

“She’ll stay here. She stays when Scott has missions so she’s used to it.”

“I still want to work.”

“I’ll come with you to work.”

“What about Odin?”

“You can stay at home, as long as you don’t mind me staying there too.” You weigh out your options, either way you’re going to be safe. One lets you keep your routine, the other would be such a pain and a huge change. Mostly causing issues for Lizzie and Hannah.

“I think I’d rather be at home,” You admit quietly.

“Alright, home it is.”


	7. Chapter 7

When you curled into him Steve couldn’t help the surprised look on his face for a second. His eyes met Tony’s as he instinctively wrapped his arms around you.

Tony shot him a smirk but Steve couldn’t find it in him to care about what Tony thought.

“I think I’d rather be at home,” You’d admitted quietly after a few moments of thinking.

“Alright, home it is.” Steve agrees, he knows that you didn’t come to this decision lightly and is willing to support you 100%. “Tony when can you have her hooked up with FRIDAY?”

“Two hours, tops. I just need to get some things together and I’ll be ready to head over. I think that just doing her place, her and the kid should be the best option.” Tony says, looking at where you’re still pressed against him. Clearly you’re not listening again so Steve nods.

“Hey Sweetheart?”

“Mm?”

“Wanna go get Lizzie and we can head home. To your place I mean.” Steve corrects and he’s glad you’re not looking at him with how hot his ears suddenly feel.

“Yea.” You mutter moving away from him, he notices the slightly tremor in your hands as you clasp them in front of you. “Thank you so much for your help Mr. Stark.”

“Tony. Please.” Tony says with a soft smile, “Don’t worry, we’ve got your back.”

“Thanks.” You give him an anxious smile and then move toward the elevator. Steve puts a gentle hand on your back as you walk, wishing that there was more that he could do.

He’s used to the dangers of men like Jahn, you’re not. You’re innocent, just trying to leave a positive mark on the world.

“I’m sorry this is happening.” Steve says trying to break the silence between you in the elevator.

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not,” Steve says more harshly than he meant to and you look up at him surprise in your eyes. Steve reaches over and hits the emergency stop button causing the elevator to jerk to a halt.

“What are you doing?” You ask, one hand gripping the railing.

“I want to be perfectly clear here Sweetheart,” Steve says stepping closer to you so you have to look up to meet his gaze, “You have done nothing wrong. You don’t deserve this. And it’s not alright.” Steve makes sure to speak gently, but firmly, he doesn’t want you to blame yourself for any of this.

“It’s,” you take a deep breath and sigh, “it’s just hard not to blame myself.” You admit quietly, looking down at the floor.

“I know,” Steve says gently taking one of your hands in his, “Sweetheart, is it okay I call you that?” When you nod he continues, “you are the victim here. I don’t want you thinking that you’ve done anything wrong.”

You look down at where his hand is wrapped around yours and Steve watches your face, trying to read what’s going on in your head.

“Thank you Steve,” you squeeze Steve’s hand looking up at him. “You’ve been so so wonderful, I don’t know how I can thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Steve assures you, “We need more people in the world like you.”

“And it doesn’t hurt he’s totally into you!” Bucky’s voice comes out the speaker above your head and Steve glares at the camera in the corner of the elevator. His mouth opens and he’s about to tell Bucky where he can shove it when your laugh pauses him in his tracks. Steve hasn’t heard you laugh before and he loves the sound.

“Creep!” You call and Steve looks over at you with a surprised look on his face. When you see his expression you burst into another round of laughter this round causes Steve to join you. “Thank you Steve,” you say with a smile up at him, “I don’t know how I can thank you.”

“Kiss him!” Sam’s voice calls over the speaker, and Steve closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh.

“Maybe we should get out of this elevator so your friends will stop being creeps?” You suggest and he laughs softly.

“Or, I could break the camera.” Steve offers, you bite your lower lip before looking up at him and the second his eyes meet yours he’s never been so tempted to actually break one of the cameras. Instead he reaches over and hits the emergency button the elevator starts moving again and when it does you surprise him again by taking the arm of the hand you’re holding with your free hand and holding it close to you. Steve can feel the warmth from your body, and he gives your hand a squeeze.

While Steve gets ready to go while you talk to Lizzie’s mom, Hannah, on the phone. His apartment door is open and he can see you pacing the hallway, phone pressed to your ear. He’s not trying to listen, but having enhanced hearing sometimes causes him to hear things he doesn’t want to. He can hear that Hannah is angry, that she’s scared and that you’re crying. You’ve kept your face tilted away from Steve the whole time but he knows he’s heard you sniffling.

Sure enough, once Steve is done packing and he comes into the hallway he sees you hastily wipe your eyes then say good bye to your friend. You don’t say anything but when Steve holds out an arm you move into his safe embrace.

The fact that you’re so willing to seek comfort from him makes him feel, special. Not like he’s a super soldier or a super hero, but like, like you trust him to be there for you. And he’ll be damned if he lets you down.

“You okay?” Steve asks gently, he doesn’t want to push you but he knows you’re upset and wants to allow you the ability to vent.

“I’m okay. I get it, Hannah is scared, I’m scared. But Lizzie isn’t my daughter, so I don’t understand the level of fear that Hannah has. I mean he might have seen Lizzie and that could mean he knows she’s my weak spot. If he took her I’d tell him anything to keep her safe.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve says rubbing your back gently, he hopes it’s soothing and not awkward.

“Thank you, for being here for me today. I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer than the,” you glance at your watch, “Uh, seven hours it’s been.”

“I think it’s because I’m in the public eye, people seem to be more comfortable with me.”

“I don’t really, um, I don’t pay attention to the Avengers and stuff.” You mumble and Steve can’t believe that you’d be embarrassed about that.

“That’s the best!” He chuckles lightly, “I don’t care Sweetheart, I’m just glad that you know you can count on us.” You’re quiet again before stepping away from Steve.

“We should probably get going. Hannah is gonna want Lizzie home soon.”

“And she knows Scott is coming with?”

“She does. She’s not happy about it but she understands.”

“Tony is gonna give Lizzie a bracelet too, something only your fingerprints can take off so that if something does happen we’ll be there in minutes.”

“Too?”

“You’re getting one.”

“First date and you’re already giving me jewelry.” You tease as you start back down the hallway, Steve takes your hand as you walk, he’s already used to the weight of your hand in his.

“I just hope you like it.” He teases back in the hopes that he’ll get to hear your laugh again. It works and Steve tumbles further into his feeling for you. When the elevator doors open Steve is surprised to see Bucky standing there looking concerned.

“Hey, I need to have a word with you.” Bucky says looking directly at Steve before turning his attention to you, “Lizzie wanted to know if she could have ice cream.” Not the most subtle of ways to get you to leave and once glance at your face tells Steve you know you’ve been dismissed.

“You’ll tell me if it’s important?” You ask getting onto the elevator and Steve nods. Then the elevator doors slide soundlessly closed.

“What’s up Buck?”

“You need to be careful, you’re clearly into her and she’s into you but you’ve gotta be able to protect her and feelings can get in the way of that.”


	8. Chapter 8

You didn’t know what Bucky wanted to talk to Steve about but when Steve didn’t mention it again you assumed it was something about you.

Nothing life threatening but enough to where he didn’t want you to hear. Maybe it was something personal. You hold Lizzie’s hand the rest of the time you’re together. She tells you about Ant-Man and Cassie and how she had so much fun learning about his ants and how she wants an ant farm now. Hannah is gonna love that.

“Auntie?”

“Yea Bean?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Oh, gosh no Bean. I’m just thinking, I’m worried about Odin.”

“How come?”

“He’s very protective and one of Steve’s friends was going to let him out.”

“Oh, I love Odin,” She says wistfully.

“Me too Bean.” You say, wrapping an arm around her she snuggles into your side best she can while being buckled. The rest of the ride home is quiet, Scott and Steve are in the front, Scott in his gear so that he can shrink down before going into the house with Hannah and Lizzie.

When you get to Hannah’s house she comes hurrying out of the house, Scott meets her outside the car and they speak briefly then she pulls the door open.

“Say bye to Auntie.” Hannah says not looking at you.

“Bye Auntie. I love you!”

“See ya later Bean, love you too. Call me.” You say to Hannah and she nods, you don’t expect to hear from her until this is over.

Steve pulls the SUV away and you climb into the front seat.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says quietly and you hum in response. If you talk you might cry, Hannah’s never been this upset with you before.

You can’t blame her, you’d googled Jahn while you were waiting for Steve to meet you after his chat with Bucky. Jahn was bad news, and you’d had his children, who’d been really sweet kids. Jahn was suspected of ordering multiple murders, several disappearances and making millions in drug money.

“It’s gonna work out.” He says quietly and you nod. “Buck is checking out your place now, making sure it’s clear, once we get the okay from him we’ll go.”

“Okay.” You wish he’d tell you what Bucky said to him, he’s been less warm since they’d talked.

You stare out the window as he drives around town for a bit, he must be on a communication unit because suddenly he’s talking to someone else.

“Copy. You done Buck?” You can’t hear what he says but Steve turns down a road then says, “Copy,” again before glancing over at you. “Your place is safe to go. Scott is good at Hannah’s and will stay there for the foreseeable future. Buck is gonna hang out outside the school so that we don’t disrupt your daily life anymore than we have to. Scott will go to work with Hannah and Sam has the perimeter of both her house and work covered with him and Redwing. You’re being patched into FRIDAY’s system so we’ll only need one person at your place at a time.”

“Why?”

“FRIDAY will monitor for us to look less suspicious.”

“Why doesn’t Hannah have FRIDAY too?”

“Since there are two of them I want two people at that house. It’s just safer that way.” You hum again and he glances back over at you. “Something wrong?”

“You tell me.” When he doesn’t say anything you continue, “You had a little chat with your best friend and suddenly you’re Mr. Frosty.”

“I am not.”

“Steve you’re actively leaning away from me right now!” You argue causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t know what Bucky said but if I made you uncomfortable in any way I’m sorry.”

“He doesn’t want me to get too close. Feelings complicate things, they’re dangerous and if I’m not careful I could get us both hurt.” Steve explains gently, “I like ya Sweetheart, I don’t want ta hurt ya.”

“I like you too. When this is all over I owe you a dinner.” You admit softly causing him to chuckle.

“You don’t owe me a thing Sweetheart.” Steve turns down the road your house is on and you’re momentarily confused as to how he knows where you live, but if Tony can track down the identity of an international drug dealer than it couldn’t have been hard for him to find your address. “Can I just park in front of your house?”

“Yea, I don’t have a car so you can park anywhere.”

“How do you get to work?”

“I walk. If Lizzie has spent the night we walk together.”

“What if it’s really cold?”

“There are a couple other teachers in the area that’ll pick us up.”

“Alright, well I’m going to have Buck drive you every day until we find this guy.” You have to bite back a groan, you love your morning walks, even on the cold days. They’re a way for you to wake up and get energized for the day. “Wait here, I’m going to come around and get you.” Steve says as he reaches up and turns off the light in the ceiling.

“Okay,” you agree softly and he climbs out of the car. His body is tense and he moves with purpose around the front of the car. His steps are long and sure and when he pulls the door open you slide out tugging your bag onto your shoulder. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and guides you quickly into the house. Tony is already there, along with another man you don’t know.

“Clint.”

“He turned his hearing aids off because I was having an issue with the alarm. I’ve got to have it calibrated so the dog won’t set it off.” Tony tells Steve who nods and makes his way to Clint. He touches the other man’s shoulder and he turns.

“Oh. Hey Cap,” he says, his voice a little too loud.

“You can head home if you want. I know Nat’s flying in.”

“Thanks,” he nods at you, gives Odin one more ear scratch then heads out.

“Wait, was that Hawkeye?” You ask and Steve nods, “and he’s deaf?”

“Like 85%. His dad wasn’t a good man, neither was his brother.” Poor Clint. “Alright Tony how’s the install going?”

“Good, bracelet is on the counter. It’s waterproof, damage proof, cut proof, basically it’s not coming off unless she wants it to.” Tony says as he connects wires together. Steve plucks it off of the counter then gently secures it around your wrist.

“Please, please don’t take it off.” He says, blue eyes pleading.

“Okay.” You agree softly, his hands still holding your wrist gently. Before he seems to even know what he’s doing he presses a kiss to the palm of your hand. You’re shocked that your heart doesn’t come flying out of your chest with how hard it’s pounding. He closes his eyes once he’s realized what he’s done.

“Shit.” He swears softly closing his eyes, you watch as emotions flit across his face. First what you think might have been embarrassment, then something like happiness finally it settles on irritation. You’re not sure why he’s irritated and if he’s irritated with you what you’d done to cause the irritation but before you can ask he lets out a sigh. “I fuckin’ hate it when Buck’s right.” He grumbles lowly, his eyes opening and his gaze meeting yours. “I’m sorry darlin’ but I’m gonna have Buck come stay with ya. I’m gettin too close.”

“I don’t mind.” You whisper, grasping his hand before he moves away.

“I know sweetheart but I gotta keep you safe. I can’t do that if I’m all distracted.” He tells you pressing your hand to his chest. “I’ll watch the school. Buck’ll watch ya here, it’s safer this way. I promise.” You take a deep breath looking at where he has your hand pressed against his chest. You nod once before meeting his eyes.

“I trust you. Whatever you think is right I’ll do.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve hates this. He hates sitting on the roof of the building across the street from your work, watching Bucky drop you and Lizzie off at the doors every morning as he causally chats with you. A smile occasionally lighting up your face, Lizzie clinging to both of your hands.

It should be his hand she’s holding. It should be him making you smile.

But it’s not. Instead it’s Bucky, the man who’s always had luck with the ladies. It’s not that Steve is jealous, except that he totally is.

It’s been two weeks and still no one has made a move. He can tell you’re getting frustrated, so are Sam, Hannah and Scott. The only people who seem unaffected are Bucky and Lizzie.

“Quit brooding Cap.” Bucky mumbles into the comm unit he’s wearing as he waits for you and Lizzie to come out of school. Kids and cars crowd the front but Steve can clearly see you. It’s like you’re the only person in the crowd for him, that’s how easy it is for him to pick you out in the crowd.

“I’m not broodin’.”

“Liar.” Steve doesn’t have to look at his best friend to know there’s this irritating little smirk on his face.

Lizzie finds Bucky first. She greets him with a squeal and an adorable “Hi Bucky!”

“Hi little lady. How where’s your auntie?”

“With the little kids, like usual.” When Steve looks back over at you one of the drivers is talking to you. You nod before giving another student a hug the driver moves away and Steve watches you as you watch the man move away. You look tired, and stressed, but the longer this has gone the more you’ve looked worn down. Once the last student leaves you make your way to Bucky who still has his comm link open.

“Hey, I need to stay for a couple hours. You wanna just take Lizzie back to my place and I’ll call when I’m ready to come home?”

“We can stay with you.” Bucky offers and Lizzie pouts.

“Bucky I wanna go see Odie.” She whines and you give her a gentle but stern look.

“Elizabeth.” Your voice is low and Steve recognizes it as what Tony would dub ‘a mom voice’.

“Sorry Auntie,” She says so quietly that Steve almost misses it.

“You’ll stay inside?” Bucky asks and you nod, “and if you need to go you’ll call me? And wait for me to get back?” You nod again and he sighs. “Alright get back in the school. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Your eyes briefly search the surrounding buildings for Steve and not finding him tension mounts in your shoulders.

“Buck tell her I’m here.” Steve says, into his mic, Bucky repeats his message and Steve can’t help the smile that crosses his face when he sees the relief in your shoulders. He hears you ask where he is but Bucky shakes his head.

“Sorry Doll. Can’t give away his position.” You glances around the rooftops again and still don’t see him, Steve is secure that his hiding spot is in fact well hidden. He watches as you head back into the building then Bucky and Lizzie head back to the house.

Steve sits on that cool roof for nearly three hours, watching as your coworkers leave the building until it looks like you’re the only one left.

The two black cars come screeching up to the gate, six men get out and the security guard is quickly shot in the booth and Steve is already on his way down to the ground level.

“Buck! I need back up!” He snaps into the comms unit. He throws his shield and takes out two of the men alerting the others that he’s coming. They turn and start on their first round of fire, causing Steve to catch his shield and dive behind a car in one fluid motion.

“Yea? You’re not the only one!” Bucky snarls back with a grunt. It sounds like he and Lizzie have been attacked too.

“Sam? Scott? Do you copy!” Steve asks, he’s been seen by the armed men and they’re now shooting at him. Which you know, is awesome, but at the same time means they’re not firing those guns at you.

“Little busy Cap!” Comes Sam’s response, Steve can hear the wind whistling past his comm when he responds.

“Where do you want me?” Scott asks, sounding panicked.

“Get to Buck and Lizzie!” Steve orders, knowing that if anything happened to the little girl you’d never forgive yourself.

“Cancel that!” Bucky says his breath sounding a bit more even. “Hospital. It’s bigger and I’ve got things handled here. Odin is apparently quite the protector.” Steve blocks another round of fire with his shield before throwing it at the four men left standing. While they duck out of his shield’s way Steve takes the opportunity to take out another with a well placed punch and yet another man with a perfectly timed elbow. The other two men start shooting again and Steve growls lowly. They’re keeping him from you and this is getting old. There’s no way they just came with 6 and tried to shoot their way into you. Steve kicks one of the men away and he goes flying into a parked car, the final man fires one more shot then the gun clicks.

“It’s empty.” Steve says with a wicked smile before pulling his fist back and smashing it into the last man’s face.

It shouldn’t feel as good as it does to hear the bones in his face crack at the impact. Steve climbs onto one of the SUV’s then takes a running jump and leaps over the fence. He tucks and rolls to his feet on the other side before taking off at a dead sprint for your room. Pausing just long enough at each corner to make sure there isn’t anyone waiting to shoot at him but the short distance to your room is cut nearly in half with his super soldier speed.

When he busts into your room, destroying the door with his shield (he’ll pay to fix it) a red hot rage fills him. Jahn is standing behind you. His hand wrapped around your neck and gun pressed to your side.

“Let her go.” Steve growls, sounding more like Bucky than he ever has in his life.

“When I get my children back.”

“Not gonna happen.” Steve sneers, his eyes meeting yours and to his surprise you don’t look scared, you look enraged and it gives him new strength. “You’ll never see them again if you hurt her. I promise you that.”

“She’s the only one who can tell me where they went!”

“Like I told you before, I don’t know where they are. We don’t know for reasons exactly like this.” You hiss and his hand moves up your throat and squeezes your jaw.

“Shut up.” Jahn growls and you squeeze your eyes shut as his grip tightens.

“Let her go.”

“Not until I have my children!” Steve can’t give him his children, he sighs heavily then meets your bright eyes again.

“Buck. Where are we on those kids?”

“About two minutes out. I found another visitor.”

“And your friend?” Steve asks, as two pairs of eyes watch him anxiously.

“Lizzie is safe with Sam, Scott and her mother. You guys in her room?”

“Yea.”

“What are you talking about?” Jahn snaps, his accent more pronounced in his anger.

“Just letting my friend know where we are, he should have your kids with him. You can see them but you cannot take them anywhere.”

“Then I take her.”

“Not an option.” Steve says firmly, “These are your choices. You let her go, and leave her and her loved ones alone and you get visitation with your kids unless fuck up. Or you hurt her in any way and you’ll never see your kids again.”

Jahn seems to be weighing his options, his eyes cold and hard but Steve doesn’t look away.

“Make your choice Mr. Gonzalez.”

“I am not leaving without the girl or the children. How do I know you won’t arrest me the second you’re out of danger?”

“You don’t. But if you haven’t done anything wrong you should be just fine. Let her go.”

“My children Captain.”

“Her first.” Jahn let’s out a low growl, his eyes darken, Steve’s eyes meet yours and he touches his star, reminding you to breathe, then the shot rings out.


	10. Chapter 10

You’re shaking. The man had blended in so easily with the other drivers and no one had seen to think anything of the man as he’d whispered into your ear.

“Alert them and we’ll kill the little girl where she stands.” He’d hissed, “You’re going to tell your bodyguard there that you wanna stay and get some work done. You’re going to get him to leave and then you’re gonna walk back to your classroom and wait for Mr. González.” You gave him a bright smile before making your way to Bucky.

“Hey, I need to stay for a couple hours. You wanna just take Lizzie back to my place and I’ll call when I’m ready to come home?” You lie, hopefully convincingly.

“We can stay with you.” Bucky offers and Lizzie pouts, exactly like you’d expected her to. You know your god-daughter.

“Bucky I wanna go see Odie.” She whines and you give her a gentle but stern look.

“Elizabeth.” Your voice is low but not unkind. As an only child and grandchild Lizzie is sometimes used to getting what she wants by whining, a habit both you and her mom were trying to break.

“Sorry Auntie,” She says quietly, and you give her a small smile.

“You’ll stay inside?” Bucky asks and you nod, “and if you need to go you’ll call me? And wait for me to get back?” You nod again and he sighs. “Alright get back in the school. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Your eyes briefly search the surrounding buildings for Steve and not finding him tension mounts in your shoulders. He promised that he’d be there, watching since Bucky had taken his place at your side.

“Steve wanted me to tell you that he’s here.” Bucky says with a small smirk, and you practically feel the relief course through you.

“Where is he?” You ask, not expecting Bucky to tell you but hoping anyway.

“Sorry Doll. Can’t give away his position.” You glance around the rooftops again and still don’t see him, but knowing that he’s seen your change in body language tells you that he’s close. Something that’s more than a little comforting. Now he just has to notice that something is wrong and you’ll be fine.

You go back to your classroom and attempt get some work done but all you can seem to focus on is the anxiety running through your veins. It’s nearly two hours later before he comes strutting into your room. It’s just Jahn but you’re no dummy, he’s got back up somewhere.

“Hello again.” He purrs, attempting to make himself seem like a smooth, well connected man. Not the murderer you know he is.

“Mr. González. Like I told you before, I don’t know who your kids are. I-“ he slams a photo down on your desk and you jump.

“Keep lying to me!” He roars and you look down at the photo. It’s you, Lizzie and his kids walking from school, they’re laughing at something but you don’t remember what. The four of you look happy, you do recognize it as the day they left, you remember Isabella hugging your legs tightly, her tears wetting your maroon jeans. “Where are they?” He demands again.

“I don’t know.”

“Do not lie to me.” He snarls but you’re not lying after the kids leave your care you don’t know where they go. He circles your desk and grabs the ponytail you’d done after school, something to keep your hands busy because you sure as hell were getting anything else done while you’d waited for him.

“I’m not. I swear.” You choke out from behind the lump in your throat.

That’s when the gunfire starts.

“Who is here? I told you to send your bodyguard away. I hope he has not left the little girl.” His voice is full of malice and you get a sick feeling in your stomach. Once again, Lizzie and Hannah are in this mess because of you.

“What have you done?” You whisper, the horror evident in your voice.

“My men are visiting her and her mother right now. If you have what’s mine I get what is yours.” He says darkly, and you can’t help but pray that the person outside getting shot at is Steve. Not because you want him hurt but you need Lizzie safe. If anything were to happen to her or Hannah you’d never be able to forgive yourself.

“I don’t have them! I don’t know where they went! It’s done this way for exactly this reason. If I was told where they were I’d be in trouble. They take the children and I never see them again. They don’t tell me where they go to protect me and them!” The guns have gone silent, it seems that the situation with Steve is over.

God you hope he’s okay.

Jahn grabs you and pulls you to your feet then moves behind you. You go to struggle away from him when something hard presses against your side.

“Enough.” He growls into your ear wrapping his hand around the top of your throat.

You expect him to throw the door open like he’d done last time but the force that he hits the solid oak door with actually splinters it. If you didn’t have a gun pressed to your side you’d have jumped him.

“Let her go.” Steve growls, those sea colored eyes you’ve come to adore are cold as ice, it sends a shiver up your spine.

“When I get my children back.” Jahn tightens his grip on you and you take a calming breath. Steve is here. He’s got you.

“Not gonna happen.” Steve sneers, his eyes meeting yours and they seem to soften instantly, then this new determination fills them as he turns his gaze back on Jahn. “You’ll never see them again if you hurt her. I promise you that.” Jahn’s grip tightens on you again and it takes everything you’ve got in you not to wince at the tightness of his grip but you don’t want to give Jahn the satisfaction of knowing he hurt you, but it is getting uncomfortable.

“She’s the only one who can tell me where they went!” He roars, your ear nearest to his mouth ringing with his shout.

“Like I told you before, I don’t know where they are.” You tell him as calmly as you can, “We don’t know for reasons exactly like this.” You hiss and his hand moves up your throat and squeezes your jaw.

“Shut up.” Jahn growls and you squeeze your eyes shut as his grip tightens.

“Let her go.”

“Not until I have my children!” Steve can’t give him his children, he doesn’t have Jahn’s kids. Steve sighs heavily then meets your eyes again.

“Buck. Where are we on those kids?” Your eyes widen, he has them? How did they get them? Even the Avengers shouldn’t have been able to get the two kids. “And your friend?” The horror has to be evident on your face. They can’t give Jahn his kids! They can’t! Steve pauses again and you know he’s listening to Bucky. “Yea.”

“What are you talking about?” Jahn snaps, his accent more pronounced in his anger, the gun jabbing you firmly in the side.

“Just letting my friend know where we are, he should have your kids with him. You can see them but you cannot take them anywhere.”

“Then I take her.”

“Not an option.” Steve says firmly, “These are your choices. You let her go, and leave her and her loved ones alone and you get visitation with your kids unless you fuck up. Or you hurt her in any way and you’ll never see your kids again.”

Jahn seems to be weighing his options, his eyes cold and hard but Steve doesn’t look away.

“Make your choice Mr. Gonzalez.” Steve says quietly, his body language looks relaxed but you can see the tension in his muscles.

“I am not leaving without the girl or the children. How do I know you won’t arrest me the second you’re out of danger?” He asks, the gun digs into your side again as he yells. You really wish he’d stop doing that, the ringing in your ear won’t stop.

“You don’t. But if you haven’t done anything wrong you should be just fine. Let her go.”

“My children Captain.” Jahn’s voice is shaking with rage, his hand is clammy at your throat and you just know it’s going to be days until you don’t feel it wrapped there. Maybe even longer.

“Her first.” Steve commands quietly, Jahn lets out a low growl, his hand squeezes your throat tighter Steve’s eyes meet yours and he touches his star, reminding you to breathe, then the shot rings out.


	11. Chapter 11

Jahn’s body falls away and you let out a shriek. Steve’s arms are around you in an instant, pulling you flush against him. He doesn’t want you to see the body.

“It’s okay Sweetheart. It’s okay. You’re alright.” He soothes, your face is buried in his chest.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” You whisper, Steve can feel you shaking, you’ve been so strong that he can’t fault you for the tremors wracking your body.

“You’re alright Sweetheart.” He continues in that same soft voice.

“Lizzie? Hannah?” Your voice is just above a whisper and the fear in it breaks Steve’s heart.

“They’re okay. Sam and Scott are with them and Buck took the shot.”

“Can we get the hell out of here?” You ask, knowing that Jahn’s body isn’t far away. You look up at Steve with pleading eyes and he nods.

“Of course. I’ll send the Avengers clean up crew and you’ll never know a thing happened here.” You go to look at where Jahn is but Steve catches your face in his hands, “If you look you can’t unsee it.” He warns.

“I want to be sure he’s not going to hurt us again.” Bucky scoffs in Steve’s ear, Bucky Barnes doesn’t miss.

“Sweetheart, Bucky never misses. Ever.” You search his face for a moment then nod satisfied with his answer. You pause to grab your bag and phone off of your desk, turning away from Jahn’s body, Steve leads you out with an arm wrapped protectively around your shoulders. He has his shield in his other hand unconvinced that this is over and when you’re confronted by SWAT moving through the hallway he’s more than a little glad he has it to block you both with. He shoves you behind him, keeping his forearm against your side so he knows where you are. Steve feels you grasp one of the straps that his shield sits in on his back.

“Captain America?” One of the SWAT members asks sounding confused.

“That’s right son.” His voice deepens slightly as Cap, and it’s more authoritative. He hears Bucky snickering in his ear but he ignores it.

“What in the world happened here sir?” The man asks, straightening slightly from the rest of his team.

“The men out front are from the González Cartel. We were tasked with guarding one of the teachers since she was a target. They got in my way.” He growls the last part at a growl and a couple of the men shift uncomfortably.

“Ma’am? You alright?”

“Yes.” Your voice just above a whisper, Steve only knows that the SWAT member heard you by the small nod he gives.

“You should also be aware that there is a body in one of the classrooms.”

“Room 24.” Your voice says from behind Steve.

“Room 24, it’s Jahn González.” Steve tells them and the man nods.

“We can take it from here Captain, you go ahead.”

“Thank you.” Steve says his hand finding your arm. He gently pulls you out from behind him and once again wraps an arm around you.

“Are they, are they going to be dead out here too?” You ask and the anxiety in your voice is evident.

“Not unless they got into it with SWAT.” A car pulls up and Steve instantly recognizes it as one of the Avengers cars, Bucky is behind the wheel. “Come on Sweetheart, Buck’s here.” You let Steve guide you to the car, you keep your face turned toward him, not wanting to see the carnage.

“You alright Doll?” Bucky asks as you settle into the back seat with Steve. He can feel the trembling of your body where it’s against his.

“I’m okay,” you’re still speaking quietly and you’ve got this slightly haunted look on your face. “I’m sorry I lied to you, he threatened Lizzie and I couldn’t let her get hurt.”

“I understand Doll, no worries.” Bucky pulls away from the school and heads down the street. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry you had to kill someone but thank you.”

“Hey, it was you or him, I did what I had to.” Bucky says with a shrug as he turns away from your place.

“Where are we going?” You ask shifting against Steve, he’s got his arm around you again and when he slightly lifts it you glance up at him before burrowing further into his side. His heart pounds against his chest, as you wrap an arm around his torso, clearly needing the comfort you find there. He drops his arm back around you as a small smile crosses your face.

“The tower. Uh, I kinda threw someone through your front window so a team is there doing clean up and you should be able to go back tomorrow.”

“How bad did it get?” You ask Bucky as you absently slide your finger over on of the smooth armor panels of Steve’s uniform.

“It woulda been real bad if it wasn’t for that dog of yours. He’s as fierce as his namesake.”

“Odin? My dog? What?”

“Oh yea, he warned me that something wasn’t right, then when a guy got past me he bit the shit out of him. I had to pull Odin off the guy.” You blink in surprise and Steve can’t help the laugh that passes his lips.

“He clearly loves Lizzie as much as you do.” Steve says with a grin, he’s comforted by the fact that you can laugh.

“And he’s okay too?”

“Perfectly fine, the jackass got in one kick but all that seemed to do was piss Odin off more.”

“Good, is he still at home?”

“Nah, Hannah took him.” Steve watches as you shift again and pull your phone out of your bag, he doesn’t want to be rude but he’s also a little curious. In the two weeks that you’ve been under surveillance you haven’t once talked about your family. So he’s curious if you’ll reach out to them now. When he sees Hannah’s name at the top of your phone he looks away.

“Can you drop me off at Hannah’s?”

“Oh, yea sure.” Bucky says sounding surprised, his eyes meet Steve’s in the mirror, looking concerned.

“Everything okay boys?” You ask, clearly catching their body language.

“Just kind of figured you’d come to the tower with us, well, me.” Steve admits.

“Oh, oh my god Steve. I’m so sorry I just assumed you’d rather be rid of me.” You look up at him, worry in your eyes.

“No need to be sorry. I just didn’t want you to be alone tonight and since you couldn’t stay at your place you could come stay at the tower.” Steve admits, not looking at you.

“If I didn’t want to snuggle the hell out of my dog I would have loved to stay at the tower.” You tell him quietly, hope roses in Steve’s chest.

“I do still owe you a date Sweetheart.” He flirts and is pleased to see another smile cross your features.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten,” you tease and that small moment is enough, he knows that you’re going to be okay.

The three of you ride in silence the rest of the way to Hannah’s. Steve is relieved that you’re still interested in going on a date with him, its been a stressful few weeks so he couldn’t be sure. When you get to Hannah’s you slide out of the car, pulling him out behind you.

“You okay Sweetheart?”

“Yea, just wanted to talk to you without prying ears.”

“Ah,” Steve says with a chuckle, he doesn’t bother telling you that Bucky can probably still hear you.

“I don’t know if you text and stuff but I was hoping we could trade numbers?” You say quietly, Steve could kick himself how hasn’t he gotten your number yet?

“I do text, Tony says I text like a grandpa but I’m trying.”

“Like you text in full sentences?”

“With correct spelling and punctuation.” Steve says with a nod and you sigh happily.

“I think I’m in love,” you tease as you unlock your phone and pass it to him. Steve enters his number and passes it back to you, you clutch the phone to your chest and glance up at him. “Thank you for everything Steve.”

“Don’t mention it Sweetheart.” Steve wishes he could read your mind right now, he wants to kiss you so badly. He doesn’t want to just do it because he knows you’ve already had a trying day and he doesn’t want to overstep his bounds but god when you look up at him he’s a goner. “Can-can I kiss you?” He mutters and you nod, your eyes meet his and he can just see that little spark of laughter in them. Steve presses his lips to yours and he could swear nothing has felt this right since Peggy back in ‘45. You hands are smooth against the skin of his neck and your lips are soft. You taste slightly like peppermint. Steve pulls away and gives you a soft smile.

“Text me Sweetheart.” He murmurs before pressing one more swift kiss to your lips. Then he jogs over to the car where Bucky is smirking at his phone and they watch as you make your way into the house.

“Atta boy Steve.” Bucky says with a grin over at his best friend, “atta boy.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hannah, Lizzie and Odin all rush you when you walk in the door. You all cling to one another, relief floods through you, they’re all safe. You’re safe. This is all over.

“Are you okay? Sam said that you’d been attacked too.” Hannah asks when she pulls away. You sink to the floor to pet Odin and Lizzie crawls into your lap.

“Yea, Jahn got into the school and Steve had to come save me but I’m good. You guys okay?”

“Yea. Lizzie had it worse than I did, Sam and Scott had me hide in a supply closet while they took care of things. The worst part was the waiting.”

“I’m so sorry you were scared Lizzie.” You say softly to the little girl in your lap.

“I wasn’t Auntie,” she says proudly, “Bucky and Odin protected me. Odin even bit a bad guy’s finger off!”

“Oh my god!” You stare at your dog in shock, he’s never been aggressive before.

“Yea he’s a good boy. Bucky said so.” Odin’s tail thumps loudly against the floor when Lizzie calls him a good boy. You can’t help the laugh that tumbles past your lips.

“He is a good boy huh.” You after scratching the dog under the chin. God this could have been so so bad.

“We’re all okay. That’s what matters.” Hannah soothes, “Well that and the fact that you were making out with Captain America in my front yard.”

“Oh my god, you saw that?” You ask your surprised gaze meeting hers.

“Yea, it was cute. He’s so, so into you.”

“Really?” You hardly have dared to hope he liked you as much as you did him. You knew he was into you, obviously he did ask you out, but you were easily on your way to falling head over heels.

“Honey, do you not see the way he looks at you?” You shake your head and she laughs softly. “It’s like you’re the only person in the world,” she says giving you this sweet smile.

“I’m kinda crazy about him.” You admit and she laughs softly, “seriously, he so kind, smart, protective, he’s just so sweet.”

“The fact that you didn’t even mention that he’s sexy as hell says a lot.” She says with a smile, “Come on bug, let’s go get ready for bed. It’s been a big day.”

“But momma I’m not tired.” Lizzie whines and Hannah gives her that stern look.

“Elizabeth, I’m asking you to please get ready for bed. Not to go to bed, I want you done with the tub, in your jammies with your teeth brushed.”

“Are we having a movie night momma?”

“If you get ready quickly and without any more complaints.”

“Okay!” Lizzie uses your torso to launch herself out of your lap and you let out a soft grunt then watch as Odin bounds after her with a happy bark and you and Hannah watch happily.

“I’m so sorry I put you through all of that.” You tell Hannah not looking at her.

“I’m sorry I was such a bitch. You’re such an amazing person and Lizzie and I are both so lucky to have you in our lives. You have nothing to be sorry about okay?”

“Okay.” You choke out and she laughs then tackles you to the floor in a tight hug. Lizzie joins in the pile with a squeal causing Odin to start circling and barking happily, his tail wagging wildly.

You text Steve in the morning, making a plan to go out the following Friday.

It comes fast, Friday drags though and Hannah comes over to help you get ready, Lizzie chattering excitedly. She’s probably more hyped than you are. Hannah pins your hair back then you make quick work of your make up. You put on your favorite pair of jeans, a v neck shirt, and a pair of heeled boots. Steve had told you to dress comfortably, that you weren’t going anywhere fancy, something he’d tried to apologize for but you’d waved him off. You didn’t need fancy.

He comes to the door when he gets there, Lizzie gives his waist a tight hug and Odin hops up planting his front paws on Steve’s torso. You hear Lizzie introduce him to Hannah, who’s protection he’d put into place despite never meeting her. When you round the corner your heart warms at the scene in front of you. Steve has the biggest grin on his face and you thought you couldn’t adore him more.

“Odin down.” You tell him, and the dog completely ignores you. “Odin. Down.” You tell him again this time giving his collar a gentle tug.

“Wow, Sweetheart you look amazing.” He breathes and you can’t help the smile that crosses your face.

“Thank you, you do too.”

“Ready?” He asks offering you his hand.

“More than.” You agree and after giving Lizzie a kiss on the head you and Steve head out to the car he’s driving. “Oh my god.” You breathe staring at the car. It’s some sort of Jaguar and it’s sleek and gorgeous.

“It’s Tony’s, he insisted.” Steve says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wow. Nice friend. Hannah would rather give me Lizzie then let me drive a car like this.” Steve laughs then opens the door for you, “thanks.”

“Yea, you a bad driver Sweetheart?”

“No. I’ve been in one accident ever, unfortunately Hannah was in the car and I haven’t heard the end of it.”

“She sounds like Bucky.” Steve says with another laugh, you slide into the car and Steve moves around the front. He really does look nice in his blue polo, black leather jacket and dark jeans.

“I think she has a crush on Sam.” You tell him after he slides into the car.

“Seriously? Cuz Sam won’t shut up about her either.”

“Oooh! Double date!” You say excitedly and Steve glances over at you.

“Sounds fun to me. Cassie has been asking for another play day with Lizzie so we’ve got some built in babysitting.”

“Oh awesome.” You grin over at him then reach over and weave your fingers through his. “I’m glad we could finally do this.”

“Me too.” He says pressing a kiss to the back of your hand.

Oh yea, you’re so gone on this man.

This one date becomes another, and another and another until you’re living together, he’d opted to move in with you, getting away from the tower allowed him to be almost normal. He’s amazing with Lizzie, Odin and all the kids that come into your home love being with Captain America. You didn’t think you could get any happier until one night he stumbles his way through the sweetest proposal and asks you to marry him.

With tears in your eyes and a smile that couldn’t get any bigger you say yes.

He makes you so happy, and you love the hell out of him. You love the way that he makes you feel safe, the way that his hair falls in his face when he doesn’t style it. How he loves to come into your class and help teach history. You love the messy bits too, how he can be overprotective, how sometimes sleep doesn’t come so easy, and when it does how it doesn’t always stay peaceful. He’s your perfectly, imperfect man with a heart of gold.


End file.
